The Party
by Jade4
Summary: Set a few years after her visit to the Labyrinth...Sarah attends a party and sees a familiar face. S/J


Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah are all property of Jim Henson productions.  
  
  
The Party  
by: Jade  
  
  
"Are you going to the party tonight?" the young blonde girl asked.  
  
Sarah shook her head no.  
  
"Oh come on. It'll be fun. How often do we ever get to dress up as somebody else?" the girl  
replied.  
  
Sarah smiled. "You're not going to shut up until I go, are you?"  
  
"Not a chance, you need a little excitement in your life."  
  
"I'll think about it, ok? Besides Lilly, I don't have anything to wear." Sarah stated bluntly.  
  
"Not so." Lilly replied, walking to her closet. She pulled out a white dress and handed it to  
Sarah.  
  
"I can't wear this!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Why not? I don't mind, besides, I have the mask I used with it at the Mardi Gras." she answered  
and pulled out a white feathered, hand held mask from the closet.  
  
"But Lilly, I don't want to take your things." she said. Sarah didn't really want to go.  
  
"Nonsense, I am letting you borrow them. That's the end of it, now go get ready." Lilly replied.   
  
Sarah knew that it would do no good to try to explain to Lilly why she didn't want to go. How  
do you explain that once you have danced in the arms of the Goblin King, nothing else seems as  
important. She thought about him more than once over the years. If she hadn't been so young....  
  
"Sarah, are you listening to me?" Lilly asked, breaking Sarah's concentration.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked, snapping back to reality.   
  
"Hurry up. We're gonna be late." Lilly replied as she grabbed her jacket. Sarah stepped out of  
the bathroom and Lilly was surprised.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Sarah asked, seeing the expression on her face.  
  
"You look gorgeous! Why couldn't I look like that in that dress?" Lilly countered. "The guys  
are gonna be fighting over you!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Sarah said.  
  
"I'm not. Besides, it's about time I found you a boyfriend. Then you wouldn't be so lonely all  
the time."  
  
Sarah shot her a look. "I'm not lonely." she responded.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, but you really need to get out more." Lilly said, then continued as Sarah turned  
to grab her jacket. "By the way, who's Jareth?" she asked innocently.  
  
Sarah spun around to face her. "Huh?" she replied quickly.  
  
"You've been talking in your sleep. He really must've done a number on you." Lilly blurted out.  
  
"Why?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"Because you keep yourself locked up in here while the rest of the world just passes you by." Lilly  
answered.  
  
"Cut it out. You're just being dramatic. I'm going tonight, aren't I?"  
  
"But you fought me tooth and nail." Lilly retorted with a smile. "So, who is he? An old  
boyfriend?" she asked, eyes sparkling.  
  
"He's nobody." Sarah whispered.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"Please, Lilly, I don't want to talk about it. Alright?"  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry." Lilly apologized. "Look, we're gonna have fun tonight, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well then, let's go." Lilly said, grabbing Sarah's arm and dragging her out the door.  
  
When they walked into the crowded room, Sarah already wanted to go back home. What was  
she doing here?' she asked herself. Looking around the room, she saw so many people having  
fun. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she ever have any fun again?  
  
"I'm gonna go mingle." Lilly declared, heading into the crowd.  
  
"Have fun!" Sarah called after her. Now she felt awkward standing there alone. What should she  
do now?  
  
"Hey there Sarah." came a voice from behind her. Sarah turned around to see Lilly's friend Andy  
dressed as a monk.  
  
"Hi." she replied pleasantly.  
  
"You look great tonight." he complimented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You wanna dance?" he asked, smiling widely at her.  
  
"No thanks Andy. I think I'm going to sit this one out. Maybe next time." she answered, turning  
away from him.  
  
Andy walked around in front of her. "Oh come on." he said, grabbing her arm.  
  
She pulled away. "No." she replied harshly. His persistence was beginning to annoy her.  
  
Andy raised his arms in defense. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." he apologized.  
  
Sarah smiled faintly. "I'm sorry Andy, but I'm just a little on edge today. Besides, I'm not that  
much of a dancer."  
  
"No problem." Andy replied with a grin. "I'll see you later." he said, then walked off through the  
crowd of people.  
  
Sarah sat down by a window and watched the people around her. They seemed to be having the  
time of their lives. She didn't notice the white owl outside, perched on a low branch. He was  
watching her. He saw everything. Now he waited to make his move.  
  
"Sarah!" Lilly called from across the room. Pushing her way through the swarm of guests, she  
ran up to Sarah. Her eyes sparkled. She had that look that Sarah always dreaded. "I found the  
perfect guy for you." she said.  
  
"I think I'm going home. You keep the guy for yourself." Sarah replied playfully. She stood up,  
holding her jacket. "You stay, have fun. I'm just not into this right now." Sarah said. Looking  
past Lilly, she caught a glimpse of something familiar. It can't be' she thought.  
  
"Sarah, is something wrong?" Lilly's concerned voice asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just seeing things I guess." she replied, staring into the crowd.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Lilly asked.  
  
Sarah didn't reply. There it was again. She could have sworn she saw his spiky blonde hair. But  
why now after so long? Where was he? Was he looking for her as well?  
  
"Sarah, come on. Talk to me." Lilly insisted.  
  
"I'm fine. Go on and have fun. I'll see you later." Sarah told her.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on." Lilly countered. She was bound determined to find out  
everything. "What is it?" she asked again.  
  
"I-" Sarah started. She cut herself off when she saw him standing across the room from her.   
Dressed in his usual attire, he was staring back at her with a smile creasing his lips. She didn't  
know what to think. She couldn't move.  
  
Lilly looked in the direction of Sarah's gaze and beheld the vision of a tall, blonde man. "Wow!   
Is he gorgeous or what?" Lilly asked, amazed. "Is that Jareth?"  
  
"Yes." Sarah replied simply, not taking her eyes off of him. She didn't know if she wanted to go  
to him or run from him.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get him!" Lilly said, giving her a nudge.  
  
"No, I can't. You wouldn't understand." she responed in a hushed voice. She looked to Lilly,  
wanting to tell her about the Labyrinth and her experience there, but she couldn't do it. She  
looked back to where Jareth stood last. He was gone.  
  
"Did you see where he went Lilly?" she asked, searching the swarm of people for another glimpse  
of him.  
  
"Nope." she answered, looking at the mysterious man standing behind Sarah. His eyes were  
mesmerizing. He held a finger to his lips.  
  
"I have to go Lilly." she stated. Turning around, she found herself looking into the eyes of the  
Goblin King. "Jareth." she murmured softly.  
  
Jareth smiled. "Yes my dear. Well, don't you look ravishing this evening." he said with a  
mischievous grin, looking her up and down.  
  
"What do you want?" she questioned.  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that." he replied coolly.  
  
Sarah didn't know what to do. Here he was, standing before, almost as though her dreams were  
now a reality. She looked deep into his mysterious eyes searching for some clue.  
  
Jareth stepped closer. He would not let her go again. When she didn't back away, a faint smile  
crossed his lips. "Dance with me." he said bluntly.  
  
"Alright." she responded, as if in a trance.  
  
Jareth took her in his arms. They went spinning through the room leaving Lilly standing there in  
amazement. She watched them for a little while then went back to partying.  
  
Lilly wasn't the only one intrigued with the couple. Off in the shadows stood Andy. "Not much  
of a dancer huh? Doesn't look that way to me." he said under his breath. He has had a crush on  
Sarah for the past year and this guy comes in and sweeps her off her feet. The more he though  
about it, the madder he got. This isn't the way he thought it would be.  
  
"Sarah, come back to the Labyrinth with me." Jareth said, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" she questioned.  
  
"Why else? You cannot tell me that you have not thought about returning." he replied.  
  
"So? Thinking about something and doing it are two different things."she responded.  
  
"Yes, but how many people get the chance?" he said.  
  
Sarah looked away. Was he serious?  
  
Jareth sensed her hesitation. "I could offer you everything you ever wanted if only you would  
come back." he stated, looking at her beauty.  
  
"And do what, might I ask?" she inquired, looking back at him.  
  
"Be my Queen." he replied simply.  
  
Sarah pulled away from him. Was he saying what she thought he was? "Are you serious?" she  
asked.  
  
"Of course. You should know by now that I do not joke.' he replied solemnly.  
  
Sarah didn't know what to say.  
  
"What?" he asked, noticing her confused expression.  
  
"How am I supposed to believe you? I mean, after everything that happened, how can I be sure  
this isn't some trick to get back at me?" she asked seriously. She was considering his offer.   
Sarah knew that she had not been truly happy ever since she returned from the Labyrinth. She  
realized that Toby would have been too great a price to pay for her happiness. Besides, at fifteen,  
what did she know of love? She knew she was too immature to make the right decision. Now  
she was an adult and knew exactly what she wanted. She only wondered now if it would be a bad  
thing.  
  
"Sarah, you have to know that I would do anything for you. he said, breaking her concentration.  
  
Sarah looked at him with questioning eyes. There had to be a way.  
  
"What do I have to do? Anything, I just want you with me. Judge me with your heart." he said  
taking her hands in his. "You do have feelings for me, don't you?" he asked softly, a faint smile  
touching his lips.  
  
Sarah smiled. "Does it show that badly?" she asked.  
  
"It shows, but not badly." he whispered back to her. "Tell me what you want and I will make it  
so."  
  
"You already have."  
  
"Hey Sarah!" Lilly called as she walked up to them. "Aren't you gonna introduce us?" she asked,  
smiling widely.  
  
"This is my room mate Lilly. Lilly, this is Jareth." she said, wanting Lilly to go away.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Lilly is it?" Jareth said cordially.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine." she replied. "So what's up?" she asked, looking back to Sarah.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sarah questioned.  
  
Lilly smiled wider. She knew Sarah was avoiding her question. But why? "Mind too terribly  
much if I borrow him for a dance?" she asked.  
  
"It's up to him, Lilly." she replied bluntly. She tried not to sound too upset.  
  
"Well, Jareth, care to dance?" she asked politely.  
  
"I think it would be highly inappropriate." he replied, looking at Sarah. He could see she was  
tinged with jealousy. "I am somewhat involved and I do not think she would like that." he  
finished, smiling faintly.  
  
"Oh, really?" Lilly asked, looking at Sarah. "Anyone I know?"   
  
"Possibly." he remarked.  
  
"Sarah, can you come help me for a second?" Lilly asked grabbing her arm.  
  
"I'll be right back Jareth." Sarah said as Lilly pulled her away through the crowd.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Lilly exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Will you just calm down." Sarah said.  
  
"I'll calm down when you explain what's going on here." Lilly told her.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Lilly." Sarah replied, looking away towards Jareth, still handsome as  
ever.  
  
"Why? Try me!" she retorted.  
  
"Lilly, I've been in love with him since I was fifteen. I know now that I will always love him mo  
matter what I do. This isn't something I want to fight. I know where I belong." Sarah told her.   
She knew Lilly wouldn't agree with her but she also knew she wouldn't stand in her way. It  
really didn't matter if Lilly understood or not. She knew her heart, and it belonged to Jareth.  
  
"You're right. I don't understand. I still think you're crazy, but hey, it's your life. Just don't end  
up in a ditch somewhere, ok?" Lilly replied.  
  
"I won't. Trust me." Sarah smiled. "I'm leaving now."  
  
"And miss the rest of the party?" Lilly pouted.  
  
"Yes. And I'll be going away for a while." Sarah said.  
  
"Ooh-la-la. Jareth too?" she asked, her eyes flickering wild.  
  
"Lilly really!" Sarah replied, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Ok, ok. Don't get testy." Lilly replied, beginning to laugh.  
  
Sarah smiled and told her goodbye one last time then went back to Jareth.  
  
"Glad you are back. These people are very strange." Jareth said, looking around at the room. His  
gaze fell on Sarah. "I missed you." he said, lightly touching her cheek.  
  
"Let's get out of here." she said. Grabbing her jacket, she took his hand and led him through the  
crowd.   
  
Once outside, Jareth helped her with her jacket. "The stars are exquisite tonight." he said looking  
up.  
  
Sarah glanced up. "Yes they are."   
  
Jareth stepped closer, looking at her beautiful face. He wanted nothing more that to be with her  
forever.  
  
Sarah dropped her gaze only to see him looking back at her. The intensity of his eyes seemed to  
burn deep into her soul. Feeling the unspoken magic between them, she reached up softly and  
touched his cheek.  
  
Jareth felt the electricity flow through his body at her touch. He reached his hand up to touch the  
source of his sensation. "Sarah." he whispered.  
  
"Shhh." she replied softly. She gently pulled his lips to hers and tenderly kissed his hungry lips.   
She felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him. This was the moment she  
dreamt of for years.  
  
Jareth pulled himself away. "I take that as a yes?" he whispered.  
  
Sarah nodded her head in agreement. Finally she knew where she belonged. She was ready to  
begin anew with Jareth.  
  
In an instant they were gone. The only trace left was a little bit of glitter on the sidewalk where  
they stood last. Sarah was finally home.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
